


Taken

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Dilan talks at Aeleus.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“You ever get horny?”

Aeleus glances over, then double checks the doors are closed—they are, and they’re fairly soundproof, so there’s a good chance no one inside will have heard Dilan’s query. The courtyard is thankfully empty. Naminé should be back from visiting the gardens soon, but at least he should be able to see her coming and shut Dilan up before she reaches earshot.

In the absence of any answer from Aeleus, Dilan grumbles, “I’m horny all the time now. It’s like my stupid Somebody body is making up for lost time.”

Aeleus grunts, which is the most affirmation he’s willing to give. He understands the feeling, but he doesn’t ever plan on talking about it, even to his gruff best friend. Dilan sighs and leans back against the towering doors, crossing his arms over his chest. His spear’s already out of his hands, propped against the wall. It’s not like anyone’s actually likely to attack, but they’ll both be ready if it does happen. 

“What do you think about Lea?”

This time, Dilan pauses conspicuously enough that Aeleus feels obligated to join in. He offers a truthful, “Eh.”

Dilan nods like he agrees. “I mean, the guy’s annoying as heck. Hearing him talk gets on my nerves. But he’s got a good ass, right?”

Aeleus shrugs. He doesn’t find Lea that annoying, but he also doesn’t find Lea that hot—he doesn’t have much of an opinion on Lea at all. 

“Now, Isa... damn, he filled out good. ‘Bet he’s still a dick, but I could put up with that if it’s in bed, y’know?”

“Sure.”

“My first pick would probably be Ienzo, though. When did he get so cute?”

 _That_ draws Aeleus’ attention. His head whips around, body tense. His muscles relax again when he sees Dilan’s expression, no more invested in talk of Ienzo than any of the others. He doesn’t look _serious_ about it. His gaze is casually sweeping the town below them, posture still slumped. He carries on, “’Saw him out of uniform the other day, when he was coming out of the lab. The coat eats him up, but once he took it off... he had this tight purple shirt on underneath, and the way it was tucked into his pants really highlighted his backside. He’s got a great shape. A little small, maybe, but I could still enjoy plowing his ripe ass into my mattress all ni—”

Aeleus interrupts with, “Dibs.” Because it’s the only thing he can think of to stop the train wreck that is his best friend anywhere near his boyfriend. 

Dilan startles, finally looking over at him. Aeleus stands firm, his face hard. He doesn’t say any more—about how he’s been in love with Ienzo since before he ever knew he _could_ love, and how he would do anything for the man he can now call his own. Kissing Ienzo for the first time was what truly convinced him he was _alive_ again. 

His relationship with everyone else in the universe is infinitely simpler. The single word should be enough to communicate what he needs to Dilan. He doesn’t want to hear how much Dilan would like to bury his cock in Aeleus’ boyfriend.

After a few seconds of dull blinking, Dilan shakes it off and goes back to leaning against the door. “What do you think Even would be like in bed? Sure, he’s a tad gross, but I bet he’s also a freak, so that might be worth it...”

Aeleus straightens up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Dilan automatically cuts off and follows suit, grabbing for his spear. The two of them hold their posts before the doors of Ansem’s keep, drawn to their full, imposing height, and ready to fight off anyone who dares defy them. 

The face that emerges up the steps is a silly, ridiculously unthreatening one. Demyx—whose Somebody name Aeleus still doesn’t know—comes meandering across the pavement. He’s got his sitar strapped over his shoulder and his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, a plaid shirt half-way unbuttoned. He grins at them as he passes, waving and chirping, “Hey,” before he lets himself through the giant doors. 

As soon as he’s gone, Dilan says, “Dibs.”

Aeleus nods in acceptance, and they go back to idle chatter.


End file.
